Wait a Minute
by Mussayyy
Summary: Listen to Robin's confession to Raven to the tune of Wait a Minute.


**Wait a Minute**

**Summary: **Listen to Robin's confession to Raven to the tune of _Wait a Minute._

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is my second songfic (for those who have read _Kuralicious_). I was just watching random channels until I saw the Pussycat Dolls' music video on MTV. I find the tune groovy so I just got to put this down because this idea kept on appearing inside my head. If you find the summary not evident, then I would like to stress that this fic contains RaeRobness. Okay, people?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or Wait A Minute by the Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

**(Robin)**

Everybody listen all over the world.

I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute).

**(Raven)**

Oh, my Boy Blunder's cool for sure.

I almost fainted when he told this to me (Wait a minute).

**(Robin)**

Thought I was gonna lose the game…

I told her I love her and she went insane (Wait a minute).

**(Raven)**

Now my feelings are out of control.

What he said made me embraced him so (Wait a minute).

**(Robin)**

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my feelings…

Didn't expect you would do that (Wait a minute)…

**(Raven)**

Boy, why you tripping like that?

The way you said it made me do it to you like that (Wait a minute).

**(Raven)**

Before he said that to me… told him that I was busy…

Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute).

Did I mention he was buying a ring?

Told him my answer, he was begging so hard (wait a minute).

Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need…

Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)

He been serenading me like he know me

Been leaving messages "Hey, will you marry me?" (Wait a minute).

**(Robin)**

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my feelings…

Didn't expect you would do that (Wait a minute)…

**(Raven)**

Boy, why you tripping like that?

The way you said it made me do it to you like that (Wait a minute).

**(Robin)**

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my feelings…

Didn't expect you would do that (Wait a minute)…

**(Raven)**

Boy, why you tripping like that?

The way you said it made me do it to you like that (Wait a minute).

**(Raven)**

What is your problem, Robin?

Slow your roll.

What you think you're sayin'?

You've let me see it all (wait a minute).

Why were you thinking

About a proposal?

Got no more questions and I'll agree to that.

You're lucky.

Hey, let me talk to you for a minute.

Wait up… wait up…

**(Robin)**

I love the way you strut.

Girl, you already know.

D'you wanna have a date with me?

If yes, please let me know.

**(Raven)**

Baby, please, I'm fine.

You date me anytime.

I can't believe you're courting me.

Sounds a bit OOC (Wait a minute).

**(Robin)**

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my feelings…

Didn't expect you would do that (Wait a minute)…

**(Raven)**

Boy, why you tripping like that?

The way you said it made me do it to you like that (Wait a minute).

**(Robin)**

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my feelings…

Didn't expect you would do that (Wait a minute)…

**(Raven)**

Boy, why you tripping like that?

The way you said it made me do it to you like that (Wait a minute).

**(Raven)**

Okay, let me get this straight…

You want me to be your girlfriend.

Ain't that right, Robin?

Sure, I will be all that.

It is a nice color though (Wait a minute).

What they call you, the Boy Wonder or something?

See, I don't want your cars,

I don't want your jewelry.

You can't buy this.

Just want you to be you.

Wait a minute...

Uh yeah, you can be my man.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And it's finished! To summarize it all, Robin is courting Raven and is pleading for a yes as a reply. It took her a while to think this out and she replied with a yes after that. So… uh… if you think there's something wrong here, then constructive criticisms are welcome. I can revise this anytime because it's now summer here in the Philippines. Yippee! (jumps into a pool) 


End file.
